


The slut is dead

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poker Nights, Revelations, prompt-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: It's poker night and Tony discovers something, he never expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



Thursday night - given that there was no emergency - was poker night at Avengers Tower. At first only the Avengers, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Nat, Tony, and Clint played. But then Thor brought Jane with him, and Jane brought Darcy, and Steve brought Maria, and Nat brought Melinda May. And after some time this round was established. 

Tonight, though, only Steve, Tony, Bruce, Nat and Clint were here. Thor and Jane were on a price giving ceremony from her university, Darcy was out with a guy she met two days ago and Maria and Melinda had to work. 

“I… I only had one girlfriend,” Bruce admitted, after a long moment, blushing violently. Tony had just asked him, if he was virgin until he was eighteen out of the blue. Bruce almost spat his apple-juice over the table, Steve’s brows hit his hairline and Natasha buried her face in her hands. 

“What?” He asked, wiping up the drops of his juice with a napkin. 

“I mean, you’re dating my boyfriend’s best friend and almost sister,” Tony shrugged, and gave Steve the cards to shuffle them. “I’m only concerned,” he added with a grin. 

Bruce blushed again, and then admitted, that he had only one girlfriend before he turned eighteen. 

“Yeah? What about you, Tony?” Bruce suddenly asked, and Tony’s grin broadened. 

“Me?” he asked, and leaned back. “Well, I had six girlfriends, and four boyfriends before I turned eighteen.” 

Natasha’s eyes went wide. “What? You’ve been with ten people before eighteen?” She took the cards Steve just dealt out, and looked at them before she placed them back onto the table. She threw a few jetons into the middle of the table, and looked back at Tony. 

“Well, what can I say,” he smirked. Natasha raised a brow, and lifted an imaginary hat.

“Long live the slut,” she said. Clint grinned, when Tony bowed as if he’d just won a prize. But then he reached for his bottle of beer, and found it empty. With a sigh he rose and went to the kitchen.

“So,” Tony said, when he entered the living room again, and sat down on his chair. “We’ve discussed my teenage love life, we’ve had yours, Bruce. Who’s next?” 

“How about Barton?” Natasha suggested, and Tony’s grin broadened. He handed out the beer bottles, and opened his.

“Yeah! How many boyfriends could a boy working in the circus have? Two, three?” He asked, and grinned in Clint’s direction. Clint put his cards down onto the table, opened the bottle and took a long sip, before he sighed, and looked at his lover, one brow raised. 

“Depends,” he said slowly, “on what's your definition of a boyfriend?” 

Tony chuckled, took his cards, looked at them, put them back and threw two of his chips into the middle of his table, and said, “I call your bet and raise you a hundred.” And then he leaned back, grinned at Clint and added, “And with boyfriend I mean anyone you can bring to the brink of controllable ecstasy.”

Steve took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at Tony with his patented _’Cap disapproves’_ glance. Natasha, who sat beside Steve, just rolled her eyes. 

“Oh,” Clint said, and nodded. He pursed his lips for a moment. 

“No comment?” Bruce asked now, a smile on his lips, but Clint only raised a finger. 

“If that’s your definition, then… sixty-five. I had sixty-five boyfriends,” Clint said. And then he realized how quiet it was in the room. Steve stared at him open-mouthed, Bruce stopped with his bottle halfway up to his mouth.

And Tony blurted, “What?”

“Well, according to your definition, I had sixty-five boyfriends,” he repeated. “And I probably would've had more, but Barney wouldn't let me date till I was fifteen.”

“Sixty-five?” Tony blurted again. “Sixty... Sixty-five?!?”

Bruce, who still stayed with apple-juice, snorted into his glass. “Oh god, stand back, he's gonna blow!!” 

Tony rose from his chair, towered over Clint and glared angrily at his lover. “What do you mean you had sixty-five boyfriends? You told me you were a virgin till you were 21!”

Clint, who had held his cards in his hands, put them onto the table and turned his head, a brow raised. “Hey, you can have a boyfriend, without going all the way,” he defended himself. 

“You cannot!” Tony snapped. He sounded offended. Steve, who sat opposite of them, still seemed to try to wrap his mind around the number Clint had just told them. 

“Well, you can,” Clint said slowly, and a sly grin appeared on his face. “You know how often I brought you to the brink of ecstasy without going all the way.” 

Tony’s ears turned beet red, and he deflated somehow. He reached for his beer, emptied the bottle, went back to the kitchen with a new one and finally sat down again. 

“But… how?” He asked, and opened the bottle to take another sip. 

“Traveling circus, remember? You know that idiom, to have a wife in every port of call? That works with a traveling circus, too,” he grinned. Tony just stared at him, and took another sip of beer. 

Natasha, who have had one beer too many, leaned back, a relaxed grin on her lips and she slurred slightly, “So, Clint had sixty-five boyfriends in one year…” 

“Three, actually,” Clint corrected her. “We talk about boyfriends before eighteen, remember?” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Nat waved with her hand. “Clint’s not a slut,” she grinned. 

“Thanks, Tasha,” Clint said, but then Natasha leaned forward, and gestured from Tony to Clint. “He’s _theee_ slut, the grand-poobah of slutdom!” 

“Natasha Romanova!” Tony sounded… hurt? “You take that back!” Or irritated? Clint just wanted to open his mouth, when Nat continued her _tirade_.

“The slut is dead,” she made once again the gesture from Tony to Clint, “Long live the slut!” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said, and folded his cards. “I think you’ve had enough.” He rose, went to Natasha, wrenched the bottle from her hand and put it on the table. 

“No,” she said, and the smile on her face crumpled. “I don’t wanna go!” 

“Yes, I know,” Bruce said, a fond smile on his lips. But he grabbed her around her waist and helped her to rise. A new grin appeared on her face, a happy one, and she leaned on Bruce a tiny bit too much. 

When they left, Steve threw his cards away as well, cleared his throat. “She… she’s drunk,” he said. Tony nodded, and started to collect all the chips on the table. “She didn’t mean to… you know…” 

“I know, Steve,” Clint said. “I know her.” 

“Okay,” Steve said and rose. “I guess… I guess you want to talk alone, and…” He blushed, and Tony nodded again. He waited till Steve was gone as well. 

“Are you…” Clint started, but he had no idea how to continue. “I didn’t…” 

“Clint, I…” Tony said in the same moment. 

“You first,” Clint sighed. 

“I didn’t mean to… you know… freak out,” Tony said after a long moment. “And it’s…” He stopped, and licked his lips nervously. “I mean…” 

“I know what you mean, but…” Clint took a deep breath. “I’ve been a horny teenager and fell in love way too easily. And as fast as I fell for someone, as fast I fell out of love as soon as we moved on.” 

“But… nothing happened until you’ve been 21? How… how’s that possible?” Tony toyed around with his bottle because he didn’t want to look at Clint right now. He didn’t want him to see the _hurt_ in his eyes. 

“Maybe I’m no genius, but I’m not an idiot either, Tony. There was a lot of fumbling, and some blowjobs every now and then, but…” Clint stopped again. This time Tony looked up, and again he felt the pang of jealousy.

“You’ve been with ten people before you turned eighteen. Don’t tell me you only held hands,” Clint sighed. 

“I know,” Tony mumbled. “I know, it’s just…” he bit his lip. How could he explain that he was incredible jealous of people he didn’t know, who were long forgotten?

“Tony,” Clint moved closer, put a hand on his cheek and turned his head so he had to look at him. “That’s been more than twenty years ago. I’m not that guy anymore, you know.” 

Tony took a deep breath, and nodded. “I know,” he said. “It’s just… sixty-five guys… that’s… lots of guys.” 

“Wait! Are you jealous?” Clint suddenly asked, and Tony felt the heat in his cheeks again. 

“No?” he tried to lie, but Clint started to smirk. 

“You _are_ jealous!” Clint put a hand behind Tony’s neck, and gave it a tiny squeeze. “The great Tony Stark is jealous of a bunch of pubescent boys.” 

“Sixty-five pubescent boys,” Tony muttered now.

“I know,” Clint sighed, and slid closer to Tony. “But…” He closed the distance, and brushed his lips against Tony’s. “There’s no reason to be jealous, babe. And by the way, it’s different with you.” 

“Different how?” Tony asked quietly, but he put a hand on Clint’s arm. 

“The way I feel for you, I’ve never felt anything like this before. Never,” he said. “I think I can never fall out of love with you.” 

“Never?” Tony looked at him, his head cocked slightly. Clint’s smile broadened. 

“Not in a million years,” he whispered, before he kissed Tony again, just another tiny, chaste kiss. 

“That’s… a very long time,” Tony mumbled. He put a hand on Clint’s neck, and pulled him over, leaned in to kiss him. But this time it wasn’t tiny and chaste, quite the contrary. When they parted this time, his lips still tingled, and he touched them with his thumb. “I… guess I can live with that,” he said then. 

“That’s good,” Clint whispered. And then he leaned back, and looked around. “We’re alone.” 

“Yeah,” Tony smirked. 

“Why don’t we… I don’t know… call it a day and…” Clint started to grin again. “And I show you, how I can bring you to the brink of ecstasy again?” 

Tony rose immediately, and grabbed Clint’s hand, dragged him to the elevator to get to their floor. “That’s a really good idea. The best idea you had today.”

“Yeah? You know, accidents happen,” Clint grinned. 

“Idiot,” Tony scolded him, but he still smiled. 

“I know, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
